Prince Yifan and Princess Zitao
by Changmin KW
Summary: "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" - "Jadi benar kalian pacaran?" - "Aku hanya ingin gadis bisu itu enyah dari rumah ini! Dasar gadis yang tidak bermanfaat!" - "Selamat malam my princess, Wu ZiTao" -Chap 4 update! FANTAO COUPLE ! DLDR ! :d
1. Chapter 1

Minggu sore, seorang gadis cantik nan imut tengah berlari cepat. Ia tidak mau terlambat dengan waktu yang dipastikan olehnya dan orang yang mungkin saat ini menunggunya. ZiTao atau bisa dikenal dengan Tao seorang gadis periang dan pintar ini ingin menuju rumah 'nenek'nya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia berlari lebih cepat lagi. Jika dia ada janji dengan neneknya, dia tidak pernah terlambat seperti ini. Tadi restaurant sangat ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Entah itu anak sekolah,orang kerja dan orang yang sudah lanjut usia juga ada untuk mengunjungi restaurant. Tao harus melewati jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh kendaraan apapun.

**BRUK**

"Arrhgg!" Tao tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berperawakan tinggi,rambut warna hitam malam,alis tebal seperti angry bird,dan tampan. Tao hampir saja tercengang melihat ketampanannya jika pria itu tidak membentaknya.

"Hey! Kau sudah menumpahkan Cappucino yang kuminum di Jaketku! Kau tau harga jaket ini? Hah kalau aku bilangpun kau tidak akan bisa menggantinya"

Tao diam dan meneguk ludah. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada pria dihadapannya ini. Ia hanya seorang chef restaurant yang penghasilannya tidak seberapa. Tapi kalau memang benar harga jaket sang pria angry bird didepannya ini sangat mahal, mau tak mau ia harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka mulutmu untuk berbicara? Kau bisu yah? Dan apa yang kau kalungkan? Buku kecil seperti buku diari? Dasar bocah!" Tao menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit ia terlambat. Tao mengambil bolpoin yang ada di kantong celana jeansnya dan menulis di buku kecil yang ia kalungkan.

_'Ahh iya, aku adalah gadis bisu. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu dengan bahasa tangan, tapi aku tau kau tidak akan mengerti. Hmm, kalau kita bertemu lagi katakan berapa harga Jaketmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru untuk bertemu dengan nenekku. Bye ^^' _

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Tao tajam. Yang ditatappun hanya menatap pria yang dihadapannya bingung dan ia segera menyimpan bolpoinnya dan berlari lagi.

"Cantik tapi bisu it's not my style" gumam Kris Wu –Pria itu-. Tetapi lima detik kemudian ia menyeringai "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia bohay juga. Ahh aku lupa menanyakan namanya"

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Prince Yifan and Princess ZiTao**

**Pairing : Kris Wu ( male, 19 y.o ) Zitao ( female, 20 y.o )**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Cari sendiri saja okeh?**

**Warning : Ini Genderswitc buat uke. Typo(s) everywhere. Judul tak sesuai dengan cerita jangan salahkan saya, salahkan otak saya yang tidak bisa berputar untuk mencari judul yang sesuai /o\**

**Disclaimer : KrisTao hanya milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Cerita murni milik saya. Enggak tau terinspirasi dari mana, pas liat sinetron distasiun swasta langsung ngetik.**

**DLDR! **

**ENJOY!**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**TOK TOK**

**CLEK**

"Zitao? Kenapa nafasmu seperti orang berlari dikejar anjing? Ayo masuk. Akan nenek buatkan teh hijau untukmu" seorang wanita yang usianya sudah cukup tua itu membuka pintu yang diketuk oleh Tao dan mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu masuk.

"Kau duduk dulu saja. Nenek ambilkan minum dulu untukmu"

"Aaaa-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Zitao!" benar kata neneknya. Ia ingin menolak untuk diambilkan minum oleh neneknya. Sebenarnya ia haus karena lelah berlari cepat dengan jarak yang cukup jauh tapi itu hanya akan merepotkan neneknya.

Jessica Wu, wanita tua yang ia anggap neneknya. Kenyataannya Tao bukan cucu kandung Jessica. Yang Tao tau, Jessica hanya mempunyai satu anak laki-laki dan dua cucu laki-laki. Tao dan Jessica bertemu saat Tao menemukan dompet Jessica yang isinya berlembar-lembar uang didekat restaurant tempatnya bekerja. Sedangkan Jessica sedang menikmati makanan direstaurant itu. Dan saat itu lah Jessica Wu mengklaim Tao menjadi cucunya.

"Zitao? Kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

_'Tidak apa-apa nek. Maaf aku terlambat, aku harus mengganti posisi temanku yang sedang sakit. Pasti cucu nenek sudah pulang yah?'_ jawab Tao memakai bahasa tangan. Untungnya wanita tua yang masih awet muda itu mengerti apa yang Tao katakan.

"Tidak masalah, dear. Cucu nenek sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ia pulang bukan karena menunggumu. Dia memang tidak betah disini" Jessica tersenyum cantik. Tao juga bingung, mengapa neneknya ini masih awet muda?

_'Hmm, Tao ingin cerita nek'_

"Cerita saja apa yang ingin kau ceritakan" Tao menceritakan semua tentang tadi ia tidak sengaja menabrak pria angry bird itu.

"Apa dia marah-marah tidak jelas padamu?" Tanya nenek Wu yang penasaran.

_'Dia memintaku untuk berbicara. Tetapi aku sudah menjelaskannya kalau aku adalah gadis bisu. Ia mengatakan kalau aku seperti bocah karena aku mengalungkan buku kecil. Dan dia meminta ganti rugi karena jaketnya kotor'_ Tao menunduk.

"Sok sekali dia. Kalau nenek bertemu dengannya, nenek akan menggetok kepalanya. Memangnya harga jaket pria sombong itu berapa eoh?"

_'Aku tidak tau. Aku bilang kalau aku dan dia bertemu lagi, dia harus mengatakan harga jaket itu'_

"Kau tau namanya?" Tanya nenek Wu membuat pipi Tao memerah.

_''Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru. Nenek, jangan menggodaku!" _Tao menutup wajahnya malu dan nenek Wu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa ? Kau itu cantik,imut,polos,murah senyum dan tubuhmu bagaikan model. Kau juga di sukai banyak pria kan?"

_'Tapi aku bisu'_ nenek Wu tersenyum dan menyibakkan poni Tao.

"Zitao, nenek tau kau bisu. Bisu adalah kekuranganmu. Jangan berkecil hati. Jadikanlah bisu menjadi motivasimu untuk maju. Mungkin kau bisu tapi kalau kau pintar dan berbakat itu akan menambah nilai kelebihanmu. Kau pintar masak, itu adalah kelebihanmu. Banyak wanita sekarang hanya cantik tetapi tidak ada bakat sama sekali itu percuma" Tao mendengarkan nasihat nenek Wu.

"Buktinya kau banyak disukai oleh pria kan? Apa kau berfikir mereka memandang kekuranganmu yang tidak bisa berbicara? Bahkan dua pria yang berbicara dengan nenek mengatakan dia belajar bahasa tangan hanya untuk mengenalmu. Kau wanita beruntung, Zitao" nenek Wu mencubit hidung mancung Tao.

Tao tersenyum. Ia merasa lega. Ia memeluk nenek Wu dengan erat. Menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka _'Terimakasih. Aku menyayangimu, Nek'_

Nenek Wu menepuk pinggang ramping Tao "Sama-sama, sayang. Nenek lebih menyangimu"

Tao sangat senang nenek Wu menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Ia tidak tau orang tua kandungnya dimana. Sejak kecil ia sudah ada dipanti asuhan. Dan di umur enam belas tahun ia meminta ijin dengan ibu panti asuhan untuk tinggal mandiri dan ia bekerja di restaurant.

"Zitao, kau ingin menginap disini?"

_'Ahh, sudah malam ya nek? Aku pulang saja. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku'_

"Benar kau tidak menginap disini saja? Ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" ucap nenek Wu yang khawatir dengan cucunya.

_'Tidak nek. Aku pulang dulu nek'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Tao membersihkan diri dan makan malam. Rumahnya bukan rumah yang besar tetapi cukup layak untuk ditempati olehnya. Tao rajin membersihkan rumahnya. Rumah kecil tapi bersih bukankah nyaman?

Ia masuk kekamar untuk ber-istirahat. Tetapi matanya melihat cermin yang menempel dilemari bajunya. Ia bercermin. Apakah dirinya cukup beruntung? Cantik? Ia mengelus wajahnya lembut,matanya cukup indah yang dihiasi kantung mata panda,hidungnya mancung,bibirnya merah yang diimpikan oleh wanita lain dan rambut sebahu dengan warna merah kecoklatan yang menjadi mahkotanya. Imut? Tao mencubit pipinya yang tembam dan mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Polos? Ia tidak tau mengapa banyak orang bilang kalau dia adalah gadis polos. Tubuh bagaikan model? Ia memegang pinggang rampingnya,dadanya yang cukup besar sesuai usianya dan kaki jenjangnya. Disukai banyak pria? Ya, Tao memang sering mendapatkan bingkisan bunga entah dari siapa.

'Apa aku sempurna? Ahh tidak-tidak, aku bisu! Mana mungkin aku sempurna seperti gadis lain' batin Tao.

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. Ia sempat berfikir mengapa gadis sepertinya dilahirkan? Hidup didunia? Ia tidak tau alasan orang tuanya menaruhnya dipanti asuhan. Dengan bahasa kasar ia dibuang dan tak dianggap. Setelah memikirkan itu, ia tersenyum karena banyak juga yang sayang padanya. Sampai-sampai ia dianggap cucu oleh orang tua pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Tao sesekali memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dan akhirnya Tao tertidur dengan pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restaurant tempat Tao bekerja hari ini sangat ramai. Ia sebagai Chef di restaurant itu harus memasak sekaligus mengantarkan masakan yang di pesan oleh pelanggan.

"Tao, Cheese cake dan teh hijau untuk meja nomer 5" Tao mengangguk dan mengambil piring kecil dan memotong cheese cake di lemari pendingin. Selanjutnya ia menuangkan teh hijau ke mug putih kecil. Ia pun segera mengantarkan pesanan.

Tao meletakkan makanan pesanan itu. Seorang anak kecil yang di temani oleh seorang bodyguard bertubuh kekar.

"Tolong temani aku!" ucap anak kecil itu dingin.

"…"

"Aku tau kau sedang banyak pelanggan, Noona. Aku akan membayarnya dengan uang untuk mengganti pekerjaanmu" Tao mengambil bolpoin yang ia sangkut kan dikantong bajunya. Seperti biasa, ia akan menjawab pertanyaan dari sesorang yang tidak ia kenal di buku kecil yang ia kalung kan.

_'Maaf adik kecil^^ Noona benar-benar tidak bisa. Lain kali saja yah?^^'_

Mata anak kecil berwajah dingin itu memerah dan matanya menampung air asin yang di sebut air mata.

"HUWEEE… Diaa jahat sekali T-T" anak kecil itu menangis sekejernya. Membuat Tao yang ditatapi oleh semua pengunjung restaurant itu gelagapan. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi anak kecil itu menangis.

"Ada apa ini? Tao! Apa yang terjadi?" Suho Kim sang pemilik restaurant sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya mendatangi mereka.

_"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Anak kecil itu ingin aku menemaninya tetapi aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku mohon, percayalah padaku"_ ucap Tao dengan bahasa tangan.

'Mengapa tangannya bergerak seperti itu? Apa yang sedang orang dewasa itu lakukan? Orang dewasa memang aneh"batin anak kecil itu yang sedang bingung.

"Baiklah anak kecil. Hyung akan memberi kesempatan untukmu untuk ditemani oleh pelayan kami. Tapi hanya tiga puluh menit saja. Oke?" ujar Suho dengan tegas tetapi tidak membuat anak kecil itu takut. Dan anak kecil itu mengangguk. Suho segera memberi tau ke pelanggan sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menikmati makanan mereka kembali.

Tao duduk di hadapan anak kecil yang sedang menikmati cheese cake dengan lahap.

"Apakah kue ini buatan noona?" Tanya anak itu sambil mengangkat sendok dan potongan kecil kue itu. Tao mengangguk.

"Rasanya lezat. Setelah ini aku ingin membungkus satu potong kue lagi untuk hyungku" ucapan anak kecil itu membuat Tao tersenyum senang.

"Namaku Wu Sehun aku kelas empat sekolah dasar. Nama noona siapa?" Tao masih diam. Bukannya dia enggan untuk menjawabnya hanya saja ia malu kalau dirinya ini gadis bisu.

"Hey noona? Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan malu-malu berbicara denganku. Kau adalah wanita ketiga yang bisa berbicara denganku setelah Mama dan nenekku. Padahal diluar sana banyak wanita yang ingin berbicara denganku" Sehun menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya.

Tao menulis jawabannya _"Namaku ZiTao. Kau bisa panggil aku Tao noona"_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Mengapa noona menuliskan jawabannya dibuku kecil itu? Apa noona tidak bisa berbicara?"

_"Ya, aku bisu, adik kecil :)"_ Sehun kaget membacanya. Dan bodyguard Sehun pun juga membelalakkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, noona. Aku sama sekali tidak tau" ucap Sehun merasa bersalah. Dan itu membuat Tao bingung. Ia mengira Sehun akan mencelanya.

_'Tidak masalah ^^ Kau tidak sekolah?'_ Tanya Tao.

"Aku sudah pulang. Aku sangat bosan sekali dengan sekolah!"

_Kau harus sekolah sampai kau berhasil! Kalau kau berhasil orang tuamu akan bangga padamu'_ Sehun yang membaca itu hanya memutarkan matanya.

"Orang tuaku tidak mengurusku! Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bisa di bilang aku tidak punya orang tua! Aku lebih sayang dengan nenekku"

_Jangan seperti itu! Kau harus bersyukur masih mempunyai orang tua. Tidak seperti noona, noona tidak tau orang tuaku siapa. kau harus menjadi anak yang pintar. Kalau kau kesulitan dalam hal belajar, kau boleh tanyakan padaku'_ sebenarnya Tao adalah gadis yang pintar. Setelah Tao lulus SMA, Nenek Wu pernah membujuk Tao untuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran tetapi menurutnya itu hanya akan menyusahkan nenek Wu.

"Really? Apa noona mau membantuku belajar?" ujar Sehun dengan gembira. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Thank you noona! Aku sudah lama ingin diajari belajar oleh orang lain kecuali guruku. Kau memang yang terbaik! Aku menyayangimu noona" Sehun memeluk Tao yang membuat Tao kaget. Dan Sehun dengan gampangnya menyayangi wanita cantik yang baru di kenalnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tiga puluh menit?

"Noona, aku ingin membungkus satu potong chesse cake lagi untuk gegeku. Oya, aku punya gege yang tampan, kau pasti menyukainya. Aku akan mengenalinya padamu" Tao tersenyum sebentar dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk membungkuskan Chesse cake buatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang sedang bersantai mendengarkan musik. Sebenarnya ia sangat bosan terus mendengarkan lagu. Kris Wu berjalan kearah jaket jeansnya yang digantung lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin malam ini ia akan ke Bar bersama Chanyeol-temannya-.

Tetapi sebelum ia menuruni tangga, kamar adiknya yang berada disamping kamarnya menarik perhatiannya. Kris berjalan kearah kamar adiknya dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan adiknya. Bisa sajakan adiknya menonton film yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya?

"My brother, what are you doing? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kris pada adiknya yang sedang berada didepan laptop milik adiknya.

"Aku sedang belajar bahasa tangan, ge. Aku belum ngantuk" jawab sang adik tercinta. Kris sangat menyayangi adiknya. Walaupun ia seorang playboy dan berandal di sekolah.

Kris berjalan kearah adiknya dan ia menarik bangku yang berada di dekat meja belajar adiknya.

"Untuk apa kau belajar bahasa tangan? Apa kau sedang menyukai gadis bisu? Pfftt seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja"

"Tidak. Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan gadis bisu. Dia sangat cantik sekali. Mempunyai bibir kucing yang merah, tubuh yang langsing, mempunyai kantung mata yang lucu. Pokoknya dia sangat cantik sekali seperti Barbie" jelas Sehun sambil membayangkan gadis yang tadi siang ia temui dan menjadi noonanya.

Mendengar penjelasan sang adik, membuat Kris mengingatkan pada seseorang. Wanita bisu yang kemarin 'tak' sengaja menabraknya. Ciri-ciri wanita yang di ceritakan Sehun persis sekali dengan sosok wanita kemarin. Apakah wanita itu sama? Kris melihat adiknya dengan tenang belajar bahasa tangan dari hasil jelajahnya di internet.

"Ekhem, bolehkah aku ikutan belajar juga?" sepertinya menarik untuk belajar bahasa tangan. Yaa siapa tahu ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kau juga menyukai seorang wanita bisu? Kekeke ~" Sehun menjawab dan menyindir kakaknya dengan kata-kata yang sama pada saat kakaknya menyindirnya.

"Kau mengcopy-paste ucapanku!"

"Copas it's not my style hahaahaa" Sehun tertawa senang dan Kris menggeram kesal. Kris pun melupakan tujuannya untuk pergi ke bar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, restaurant tempat Tao bekerja tidak sebanyak kemarin. Ia membersihkan meja restaurant yang habis diduduki oleh pengunjung restaurant. Tao melihat jam yang berada di tangan kecilnya. Pukul 5 sore waktunya restaurant ini tutup dan para pelayan pulang. Tao mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan pakaian biasa.

Setelah ini Tao ingin kerumah neneknya. Ia sangat rindu dengan nenek kesayangannya.

"Tao, kau dicari seseorang" ucap gadis berambut merah, Krystal Jung.

_'Siapa?'_ Tanya Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya kau di minta untuk mengajarkan tuan muda dia. Itu saja yang dia bilang" jawab Krystal sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya. Tao berfikir, apa itu adalah bodyguard Sehun? Tao segera mengambil tasnya,berpamitan dengan rekannya dan menuju ke luar restaurant.

"Selamat sore noona Huang. Nama saya Choi Seung Hyun bodyguard pribadi tuan muda Wu Sehun. Saya di amanat kan oleh tuan muda untuk menjemput anda untuk ke rumah tuan muda. Silahkan" bodyguard itu membuka pintu mobil. Tao masih gugup untuk memasuki mobil mewah itu.

Tao pun masuk ke mobil itu dan pintu segera di tutup oleh bodyguard pribadi anak kecil kemarin. Tao terus meremas ujung bajunya dan menggigit bibir plumnya. Pasalnya, ia sangat gugup. Wu Sehun pasti orang kaya raya, apa jadinya jika seorang gadis bisu sepertinya berada dirumah orang kaya?

"Noona, sudah sampai" Tao menghentikan lamunannya. 'Cepat sekali' fikir Tao. Sebenarnya rumah Sehun tidak begitu jauh dari restaurant. Ia segera turun dan menatap takjub rumah atau bisa di sebut istana ini sangat-sangat besar dan mewah.

Seung Hyun yang berjalan di depan Tao hanya tersenyum melihat Tao sampai tercengang melihat istana mewah milik majikannya.

"Duduklah disofa noona, saya akan panggilkan tuan muda dikamar sebentar" Tao hanya mengangguk sopan. Ia masih melihat-lihat rumah Sehun yang mewah itu.

**GREB**

"NOONAAAA!" Tao kaget saat Sehun memeluknya. Dan Tao pun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Noona, hari ini kita belajar ilmu pengetahuan alam saja. Soalnya aku ada tugas" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya semangat sampai-sampai ia membawa banyak buku.

_'Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?' _Tao bertanya kepada Sehun lewat buku kecilnya. Sehun menutup buku kecil itu.

"Noona, aku sedang belajar bahasa tangan agar aku mengerti ucapanmu. Jangan menyia-nyiakan usahaku. Noona bicara saja pakai bahasa tangan" ujar Sehun yang membuat Tao memasang tampang bersalah. Seorang anak kecil seperti Sehun berusaha belajar bahasa tangan hanya untuk bahasa tangan. Itu sangat merepotkan sekali.

_'Itu sangat merepotkan mu bukan? Maaf kau harus kenal dengan noona'_ Tao berbicara dengan bahasa tangan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Tidak-tidak. Itu sangat menyenangkan menurutku. Noona jangan memasang tampang bersalah gitu. Aku suka melihat noona tersenyum" Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan. Tao merasa terharu. Benar apa kata nenek Wu, ia sangat beruntung. Ngomong-ngomong tentang nenek Wu, Tao sangat merindukan wanita tua yang masih awet muda itu.

"Noona, ada pertanyaan yang tidak ku mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Alveolus?"

_'Permukaan tempat pertukaran oksigen'_ jawab Tao yang masih memakai bahasa tangan. Dan usaha Sehun tidak sia-sia.

Dua jam Tao mengajari dan mengerjakan tugas Sehun, akhirnya selesai juga. Sehun sudah merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk dengan kepala ia letakan dipaha Tao. Tao mengelus surai coklat Sehun.

"Noona.. aku ngantuk" kata Sehun sambil mengucek matanya.

_'Yasudah, kau tidur saja di kamar. Noona akan pulang'_ ujar Tao sambil mengambil tasnya tetapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Aku mau tidur di sini saja dengan-"

"Sehun?! Zitao?!" seseorang memotong ucapan Sehun. Dan itu adalah nenek kandung Sehun sekaligus nenek 'tiri' Tao. Tao sangat terkejut mengetahui kalau neneknya adalah nenek kandung Wu Sehun. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan jika neneknya itu adalah pemilik saham perusahaan Wu? Dan kenapa dia tidak berfikir kalau Sehun anak dari pemilik perusahaan Wu?

"Nenek? Mana Yifan gege?" Tanya Sehun yang bangun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah nenek tersayang.

"Gege mu sedang membawa barang belanjaan nenek" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali kearah Tao.

"Noona, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada gegeku. Kau pasti menyukainya kok" bisik Sehun ditelinga Tao dan Sehun langsung berlari keluar untuk menghampiri kakaknya.

"Zitao, mengapa kau ada disini sayang?" Tanya nenek Wu mendudukan bokongnya di samping Tao.

_'Aku baru saja selesai mengajari Sehun belajar. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui. Tetapi sebenarnya Sehun adalah anak yang cerdas' _ucap Tao tersenyum.

"Cucu nenek memang pintar semua. Cucu pertama nenek dia sangat pintar sebenarnya, tetapi dia sangat playboy dan berandal disekolahnya. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Nenek sampai pusing bagaimana dia menghentikan sikapnya." Ujar nenek Wu sambil memegang kepalanya. Tao tersenyum manis memijatkan pundak nenek Wu.

"Banyak sekali sih belanjaan nenek! Mengapa harus-. Hey kau gadis kemarin yang menabrakku kan?" pria pirang yang berseru itu menjatuhkan belanjaan neneknya dan menunjuk kearah Tao.

"Apa maksudmu, Yifan? Zitao?" Jessica Wu yang pusing bertambah pusing karena bingung.

Tao menjelaskan bahwa pria yang sebenarnya cucu pertama nenek Wu itu adalah pria yang kemarin tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Oh jadi kau pria sok-sok'an yang mengejek Zitao bocah? Dasar! Cucu kurang ajar. Dia juga cucu ku!" nenek Wu menjitak kepala cucunya. Membuat Kris meringis.

"Apa yang nenek lakukan? Dia duluan yang menabrakku setelah dari rumah nenek dan membuat jaketku kotor karena tumpahan cappucino" nenek Wu menyilangkan dadanya "Berapa harga jaket itu hm?" Tanya nenek Wu dengan nada menantang.

Kris meneguk ludah "I-itukan jaket buatan nenek yang dibuat dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang nenek padaku jadi aku bilang saja mahal hehe" Tao yang masih duduk disofa hanya menunduk saja. Tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah nenek dan cucu kandung walaupun seharusnya dirinya lah yang seharusnya berada diposisi nenek Wu.

"Kau sudah minta maaf ke Zitao?" ucap nenek Wu sambil menunjuk Tao menggunakan dagu lancipnya.

"Mengapa harus aku yang minta maaf? Dia duluan yang-"

"CEPAT!" bentak Jessica Wu dengan lantang. Kadang Kris hanya bungkam jika neneknya sudah marah dan mengikuti perintah neneknya.

"Maafkan aku, emm siapa namanya nek?"

"Zitao, cantikkan?" Tanya nenek Wu dengan nada menggoda.

"Biasa saja" jawab Kris dingin. 'Sebenarnya luar biasa' batin Kris. Nenek Wu menggelengkan kepalanya, membawa barang belajaannya kekamar khususnya dan mungkin mencari Sehun yang dari tadi tidak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Kris berjalan kearah Tao yang masih diam di sofa. Ia berdiri didepan gadis manis itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kris.

"Aaa emm"

"Gunakan saja bahasa tanganmu. Jangan gugup ketika kau berbicara denganku" Tao berfikir, apa pria ini bisa bahasa tangan?

_'Aku diminta untuk mengajari adikmu'_

"Siapa yang minta?" Tanya Kris sangat dingin. Tao menggigit bibir plumnya dan Kris menghela nafas melihat itu.

_'Aa-adikmu'_ Tao segera mengambil tasnya dan buru-buru berdiri. Tetapi sial baginya, Kris berada didepan Tao dan dengan sengaja Kris mendorong Tao untuk jatuh lagi ke sofa empuk dan dirinya membungkuk. Memegang dagu Tao agar dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kris mulai mengamati wajah indah Tao. Mulai dari rambut lurus sebahu dengan warna coklat kemerahan, bulu matanya yang lentik, mata coklat almond yang indah, hidung mancung sempurna, pipi tembam dan merah, dan jangan lupa bibir peach merah yang mengundang untuk dicium dan dilumat. Oh my god, apa yang kau fikirkan Kris!

"Kau… sangat cantik" gumam Kris yang entah sadar atau tidak. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya lagi beberapa centi dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tao ingin membuang muka kearah lain tetapi dagunya yang ditahan Kris.

Dekat..

Dekat..

De-..

"Kris Wu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat antarkan Zitao pulang!"

**Delete or END**

* * *

**Hallo, comeback lagi dengan membawa cerita gaje yang sama sekali kgak ada feelnya '-'?) wkwk, apakah ada yang kangen ? -_- okeh, pertama mungkin ceritanya masih kurang jelaskan. tapi mudah-mudahan dichap depan di jelasin. bilang aje yang kgak jelasnya, nanti saya jelasin. kedua, disini Wufan namanya masih Kris. saya males nge-ditnya :D. ketiga, saya minta riviewnya okeh ?**

**Wassalam :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Didalam mobil Lamborghini hitam, Kris dan Tao hanya diam tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Keadaan sangatlah canggung saat ini. Hanya tangan Tao yang memberi arah rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Tao, mereka berdua turun. Entah kenapa tangan Kris yang membuka pintu mobil dan kaki Kris yang turun dari mobil bisa bekerja sama.

_'Terimakasih' _Tao membungkuk dan tersenyum sangat manis.

**DEG**

'Ada apa dengan jantungmu, Yifan? Kenapa jantungmu berdebar kencang hanya karena gadis bisu ini tersenyum?' batin Kris mulai berbicara.

"Ahh, sama-sama Zitao. Cepatlah masuk, udara sangat dingin" malam ini sangat dingin. Untungnya dimobil ia membawa jaket. Angin terus meniup. Rasanya Kris ingin memeluk erat gadis dihadapannya ini.

Tao berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumahnya. Tetapi Kris menahan tangan mungil Tao.

"Aku harap kau melupakan hal tadi. Maaf" kata itu membuat Tao menoleh ke Kris. Tao mengangguk dan dengan lembut berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kris dan masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya.

Tao menyenderkan dirinya di belakang pintu dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

Ia mengintip lewat jendela kaca yang ditutupi kain coklat. Kris masih diam disana sambil memegang dadanya. Apa jantungnya dan jantung Kris sama-sama berdetak cepat? Entahlah. Tao meletakkan tasnya dikursi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengingat malam ini sangat dingin, apakah dirinya gila tidak menyuruh Kris untuk pulang cepat? Ia kembali ke jendela dan mengintip lagi. Ternyata Kris sudah tidak ada. Tao mengambil handuknya dan segera masuk kekamar mandi. Mungkin dengan berendam bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan jantungnya juga.

* * *

Pagi hari dirumah keluarga Wu, suasana tampak tenang. Hanya bunyi dari sendok, garpu dan piring yang beradu. Kris hanya memainkan dan melihat nasi goreng kimchinya, tidak ada niatannya untuk melahap sampai habis makanan itu. Jessica Wu yang melihat cucu pertamanya seperti itu hanya menatap bingung. Pasalnya, Kris tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa dia sedang patah hati? Tidak mungkin! Ia hanya bermain-main dalam hubungannya dengan wanita manapun, pikir nenek Wu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang galau" Sehun berseru. Sepertinya untuk menyindir kakaknya.

"Siapa yang sedang galau?" Tanya Kris hanya melirik kearah adiknya yang berada didepannya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau. Aku tahu kau galau karena apa"

"Apa?"

"Karena kau tidak jadi mencium Tao noona kan? Nenek menghentikan tinadakanmu? Kau menyukainya yah? Haha " Sehun mulai tertawa jahil.

"Sehun! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah! Jangan menjahili kakakmu" Sehun terpaksa menghentikan tawanya dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kris berdiri dan berangkat sekolah tanpa pamit pada nenek dan adiknya. Kris memasuki mobil pribadinya yang sudah ada dihalaman rumah. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dikaca pintu.

**"Karena tadi malam kau tidak jadi mencium Tao noona kan? Nenek menghentikan tindakanmu? Kau menyukainya yah? Haha"**

Zitao, sosok gadis bisu yang memiliki paras cantik. Dialah pertama kali gadis yang secara tak sadar dirinya akui sebagai gadis cantik?

Sebenarnya banyak gadis yang sudah Kris bilang cantik, tapi itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Apa benar apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya?..

Apa benar dirinya menyukai gadis bisu itu?

**'Kau menyukai gadis itu, Kris. Kejar dan takhlukan gadis itu. Aku yakin kau pasti berhasil' - **(Angel)

Kris mengangguk tetapi rasa gengsi dan egoisnya muncul.

**'Tidak. Kau tidak menyukai gadis bisu itu! Jauhkan dan jangan fikirkan dia! Atau hari-hari kau akan selalu sial!' **– (Devil)

Kris mengangguk mantab. Ia setuju apa yang dikatakan oleh setan itu. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menuju emm sepertinya dia hari ini tidak mood untuk bersekolah. Mungkin berjalan-jalan mencari wanita cantik dan seksi akan lebih baik.

Kau sangat bodoh Kris…

**.**

**.**

Tao tampak tidak semangat bekerja. Entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan kepalanya terasa pening. Temannya banyak yang menanyai keadaannya yang lemas dan ada yang menyuruhnya pulang untuk istirahat. Yah namanya orang pekerja keras, sakitpun akan selalu bekerja.

"Tao, kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya sang bos Tao, Suho.

_'Tidak ge. Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah' _Tao memaksakan dirinya tersenyum agar bos atau kakaknya percaya padanya.

"Tidak. Kau pasti sedang sakit. Jangan main-main dengan anak seorang dokter sepertiku. Kau cuti dulu hari ini. Apa kau mau aku antarkan ke rumah sakit atau rumahmu? Sekalian aku jalan untuk kerumah Yixing-ie" Suho mengambil kunci mobilnya dari kantong celana.

_'Apa tidak apa-apa aku cuti dulu hari ini?' _Suho mengangguk.

"Apa aku bos yang kejam sampai pekerjaku yang sedang sakit ku paksakan untuk terus bekerja? Lagian aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

_'Tidak usah repot-repot ge. Aku bisa pulang dengan bus'_

"Yasudah, cepat ganti bajumu dan langsung pulang. Wajahmu pucat sekali" Tao membungkuk dan terima kasih. Ia langsung pergi keruang ganti.

"Kau cuti Tao?" Tanya Zelo yang habis mengantarkan makanan ke pelanggan dan melihat Tao menyelempangkan tasnya dan mengganti baju biasa.

_'Ya. Aku pulang dulu Zelo'_ Tao membungkuk pamit.

"Hati-hati Tao. Jaga kesehatanmu. Istirahat yang cukup" ujar Zelo yang khawatir dengan chef cantiknya. Tao hanya membentuk tangan 'ok'.

Tao berjalan keluar restaurant dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju halte bus yang memang cukup jauh dari restaurant. Ia merasa kepalanya bertambah sakit.

Sesampainya ia dihalte, ia duduk menunggu bus lewat dan berhenti dihalte ini. Lumayan juga ia bisa mengurangi rasa lelah jalan dari restaurant. Tao memejamkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat seperti kunang-kunang yang mengitari dirinya. Akhirnya Tao memejamkan matanya lagi dan tidak sadarkan dirinya.

"Zitao/Tao noona!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa hangat dan basah menghinggap dikeningnya. Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah lebih mendingan. Sebentar? Mengapa dirinya sudah ada dikamarnya? Siapa yang membawa dirinya?

"Kemana anak bodoh itu? Di sekolah tidak ada, ditelfon tidak diangkat. Apa dia ke club lagi? Huh!"

"Maybe"

Tao mendengar percakapan seseorang diluar kamarnya. Ia sangat tahu suara itu, Nenek Wu dan Sehun. Apa mereka yang membawa dirinya kerumah? Tao menggapai handuk kecil dari dahinya dan bangun dari ranjangnya.

**CRIET**

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Tao dan mendapati 'kakaknya' yang ingin bangun dari ranjang tempat tidur. "Noona sudah bangun? No no no! jangan keluar dari ranjangmu!" ucap Sehun yang agak berteriak dan nenek Wu menghampiri mereka.

"Zitao.. kau sudah bangun nak? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

_'Aku baik-baik saja nek. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tidak mau tekanan darahmu tinggi lagi.'_

Sehun naik keatas ranjang Tao dan duduk diatas paha Tao. "Sepertinya panasmu sudah agak turun noona. Tidak seperti tadi dihalte, wajahmu sangat pucat sekali. Aku khawatir kau tidak bisa mengajarkan aku lagi" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Tao gemas melihatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah membaik Tao. Sebentar ya, nenek ingin menelfon pelayan Cho untuk mencari Yifan" nenek Wu keluar dari kamar Tao. Tao menatap kearah Sehun _'Ada apa?'_

"Tadi sewaktu nenek datang ke sekolah untuk mengontrol keadaan sekolah miliknya, Kris gege tidak masuk sekolah. Itupun tidak ada keterangan sama sekali. Padahal sekitar dua minggu lagi lagi, ia akan ujian kelulusan. Aku yang bodoh saja tetap masuk walau malas"

'Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Apa orang tuanya tidak khawatir?' batin Tao yang masih bertanya-tanya.

_'Mengapa dia tidak memakai bodyguard sepertimu kalau caranya seperti ini?'_

"Bodyguard atau pelayan pribadinya selalu angkat tangan dengan sikapnya" Tao berfikir, apa sangat susah menghadapi pria berandal macam kakak kandung Sehun? Sepertinya menarik untuk dicoba.

"Kurang ajar! Ternyata anak itu sudah pulang dan mematikan handphonenya! Hah. Tao, tadi sebelum kau sadar nenek membelikan kau bubur. Ayo dimakan dan minum obat agar kau cepat sembuh" Tao mengambil bubur itu dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

_'Nenek..'_

"Ada apa, dear?"

_'Apa aku bisa bekerja menjadi pelayan pribadi kakak Sehun (Kris)'_ Nenek Wu mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa Tao mau menjadi pelayan anak badung itu, fikir Jessica Wu.

"Kau yakin bisa menghadapinya?" Tanya nenek Wu.

"Kau serius noona akan menjadi pelayan Kris gege? Yeyy berarti noona bisa tinggal denganku dan selalu mengajariku" ucap Sehun dengan senang melompat-lompat diatas kasur Tao.

"Baiklah" ucapan nenek Wu membuat senyum Tao muncul dibibir peach merah. Tetapi senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama mengingat ucapan Sehun.

_'Aku tinggal dengan Sehun? Maksudnya?'_

"Ya?"

"Siapapun pelayan pribadi itu, dia harus tinggal dirumah kita. Selalu mengurus kami, menghadapi sikap kami" Tao melihat langit-langit rumahnya. Rumah ini sudah ia tempati selama empat tahun. Apakah ia bisa melupakan moment-moment dirumah ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya nenek Wu memastikan cucunya. Tao mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kalau keadaan kau sudah membaik, kau kirim pesan saja ke nenek kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik. Nanti ada yang menjemputmu. Mungkin nanti malam nenek akan berbicara pada Kris kalau dia punya pelayan baru. Oke?" ucap nenek Wu. Dan Sehun tersenyum lebar karena besok noonanya itu tinggal se-atap dengannya.

_'Hmm, mungkin besok keadaanku sudah benar-benar baik dan nanti malam aku akan merapihkan semuanya'_ Tao percaya bahwa besok dirinya sudah membaik. Karena nenek Wu sangat tau dengan sikap Tao yang keras kepala ini, hanya mengangguk.

**KRIUK**

"Nenek.. aku lapar.. bisakah kau membuat makanan untukku? Aku akan membantumu" Sehun memegang perutnya yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan bunyi aneh.

Tao tertawa _'Aku sudah menyiapkan stok makanan dikulkas. Nenek ambil saja disana'_

"Yasudah. Kau sekarang istirahat saja. Nanti setelah Sehun selesai makan, kita akan pulang. Cepat sembuh ya sayang" Nenek Wu bangun dari ranjang tempat tidur Tao dan mengecup dahi Tao. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mengecup noonanya di pipi.

"Cepat sembuh noona. Dadah"

* * *

"Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Kemana Sehun dan nenek?" Kris yang sehabis berdiam diri di kamar keluar dari kamarnya dan mengelilingi seluruh tempat dirumahnya.

Entah itu kamar adiknya,kamar neneknya,dapur,taman dan kamar mandi pun juga diperiksa hanya untuk mencari keberadaan nenek dan adiknya. Ini sudah jam tiga sore, mengapa adiknya belum pulang? Kalau neneknya kemungkinan sudah pulang kerumahnya. Ada rasa khawatir pada adiknya. Kris takut adik yang paling ia sayang dan adik satu-satunya ini diculik.

Well, walaupun pemikiran orang-orang tidak mungkin tetapi menurutnya mungkin saja. Kris dan Sehun adalah anak dari Wu Yunho pewaris saham perusahaan Wu dan sekolah yang Kris tempati. Mungkin saja adiknya diculik oleh musuh Papanya yang tidak terima perusahaan Wu menjadi perusahaan terbesar se-Korea selatan. Karena nenek dan adiknya benar-benar tidak ada dirumah, ia duduk dan menyalakan televise untuk menunggu adiknya pulang.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah orang tua, kapan mereka pulang dan mengurusi Kris dan Sehun? Sudah satu tahun lima bulan mereka ke negara kelahiran Kris (Kanada). Mereka bukan untuk liburan, tetapi untuk mengurusi perusahaan disana yang mulai menurun.

Sejak kecil , Kris diurusi oleh neneknya. Begitupun juga dengan Sehun. Seminggu orang tuanya dan Kris kecil pulang dari Kanada, orang tua Kris menitipkan dirinya ke neneknya dengan baik hati mau mengurusinya sampai ia besar dan pergi ke China untuk mengurus perusahaan disana. Setelah pulang dari China, Kris sudah berumur lima tahun. Ia menjadi anak yang sangat pintar disekolahnya. Tetapi ada yang membuat ia sakit hati pada orang tuanya.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini Kris kecil atau orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya memanggilnya Yifan itu terlihat sangat senang. Pasalnya ia mendapatkan lima bintang dari gurunya untuk hasil gambar Kris. Ia menggambar keluarganya yang terdiri dari Aayah,ibu,Kris dan jangan lupa dengan nenek cantiknya dan seorang adik kecil yang diharapkan Kris.

Hari ini ia akan menunjukkan hasil gambarnyake ayah dan ibunya. Pasti mereka sangat senag melihat gambarku, fikir Kris kecil. Kris segera menuju kearah ruang kerja ayahnya dan mendapati ayahnya terlihat sedang kebingungan. Kris berlari kearah ayahnya.

"DAD!" Kris kecil berterik senang memanggil ayahnya. Dan itu membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Hmm? Ada apa jagoan daddy?" Tanya Yunho yang merespon Kris.

"Disekolahku, aku disuruh menggambar keluarga. Lihat ini dad, aku mendapatkan lima bintang. Aku hebatkan? Bagaimana perasaan daddy?"

"Kau hebat Kris dan perasaan daddy sangat senang tentunya" Kris melihat senyum terpaksa dari Yunho. Itu membuat Kris memasang wajah seolah-olah 'ini-baik-baik-saja'.

"Kau sudah makan? Segera lah makan dan jangan ganggu daddy kerja! Oke?" Kris langsung berlari keluar luar ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sekarang ia berlari kearah dapur. Mungkin ibunya berada didapur karena Kris mencium aroma masakan ibunya.

"Joongie mom!" panggil Kris pada ibunya yang bernama Kim (Wu) Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Kris? Mama sedang memasak! Jangan ganggu mama dulu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihat hasil gambarku yang mendapat lima bintang dari guruku"

"Gambar apa? Mungkin kau mendapatkan lima bintang karena kau anak pengusaha Wu. Makanan belum matang, kau main saja dulu dengan pelayan Kang" mata Kris sudah memerah menahan tangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya tetapi ketika Kris belok kearah ruang tamu, neneknya memeluknya erat dan tangisan Kris tumpah begitu saja.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tidak salah kan kalau Kris lebih menyayangi neneknya daripada orang tuanya. Tidak salahkan Kris bersikap playboy dan berandal karena kurang kasih sayang dan kurang arahan dari orang tuanya walaupun neneknya sudah memberikan semua?

"Mengapa pipiku basah? Hah. Apa aku menangis karena orang tua ku?" Kris bermonolog sendiri dan tersenyum miris.

"Kriss gege! Sehun yang tampan pulang! Where are you?" teriak yang diketahui pelakunya adalah adik kesayangannya.

"Aku diruang tamu, Hunnahh!" Sehun datang dan belari kearah kakaknya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kakaknya duduk.

**Pletak**

Jessica Wu menjitak kepala Kris dengan kesal "Kau sendiri kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfon nenek!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma ingin hari ini tidak ada yang menggangguku!" jelas Kris menjawab pertanyaan neneknya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau Kris gege sedang galau haha" Sehun tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Pulang sekolah sudah tiga jam yang lalu tapi baru sampai rumah sekarang hah?" Kris mencubit pipi adiknya antara gemas dan kesal.

"Kita habis dari rumah Zitao, Yifan"

**Deg**

Nama itu lagi …

Yang membuat dirinya sekarang gila…

Yang membuat otaknya memikirkan orang yang mempunyai nama itu…

Yang membuat jantungnya berdetag dua kali lipat untuk pertama kali pada seorang gadis…

Apa kau benar-benar bisa melupakan, menjauhi dan tidak menyukainya, Kris?

"Ho'oh, kita habis ke rumah Tao noona. Tadi di jalan dia-" Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menyeringai dan neneknya tau kalau cucu keduanya menyeringai. Untungnya Kris terlihat masa bodo dan tidak menatap adiknya sedang apa.

Walaupun begitu hatinya sangat resah, fikirannya kemana-mana dan tertuju pada Tao, gendang telinganya sangat siap untuk mendengar perkataan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh sang adik.

"- Diperkosa oleh dua orang pria"

Bisikan geli adiknya membuat matanya terbelalak, tangan mengepal-membuka untuk mengontrol kekesalannya, jantungnya yang hampir copot, nafasnya yang seperti terhambat, matanya panas dan merah ada pancaran amarah dan tenggorokan yang terasa perih dan panas.

Kris melirik kearah neneknya yang asik dengan handphone pintarnya dan duduk disofa single tanpa peduli percakapan kakak-adik. Tidak. Sebenarnya Jessica Wu sangat memerhatikan gerak-gerik cucu pertamanya. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak peduli dan tidak mendengar.

"Apa peduliku! Bangs*t!" perkataan Kris yang tidak patut dikeluarkan didepan anak sepuluh tahun. Tetapi adiknya hanya memasang wajah datar saja.

"Wusshh,, Slow Dragon Wu. Kau terlihat kesal? Apa penyebabmu kesal?" Sehun terus memberikan pertanyaan ke Kris. Pertanyaan itu bukan membuat Kris kesal sebenarnya.

"Karena kau sangat berisik! Kau terus berbicara tentang gadis bisu itu!"

Sehun tertawa (lagi) "Aku sangat berisik? Sejak kapan aku berteriak seperti orang gila? Aku terusberbicara tentang gadis bisu itu? TERUS? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu! Kau kan tanya yang intinya aku darimana saja baru pulang jam segini. Iya kan? Dan aku jawab aku habis dari rumah Tao noona dan apa penyebabku kesana. Hanya itu saja"

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar. Sebenanya Kris kesal bukan karena adiknya yang berisik dan teus membicarkan Tao. Sesungguhnya ia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tao. Penyebabnya hanya diri Kris lah yang tahu. Sehun membawa tas sekolahnya dan jalan menuju kamarnya.

Disitu tinggal Kris dan nenek cantiknya. Jessica Wu menyimpan handphonenya ke tas Guccinya dan duduk disamping Kris. Ia hanya senyum-senyum melihat cucu pertamanya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi pada percakapannya dengan adiknya.

"Kau kenapa diam? Kau kalah dan mati kutu dengan perkataan Sehun yah?" ujar nenek Wu menggoda cucunya. Kris hanya mendelik kearah neneknya dan focus lagi dengan acara yang Kris tonton.

"Adikmu memang benar-benar yah. Zitao tidak diperkosa. Di halte dia pingsan dan wajahnya pucat" ucap nenek Wu yang melihat Kris tidak peduli sama sekali tetapi nenek Wu tau kalau hati cucunya ini masih resah.

"Yifan.. nenek ingin bicara denganmu"

"Bicara saja nek" ucap Kris sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi. Nenek Wu merebut remote televise yang dipegan Kris dan mematikan tv itu. "Dengarkan dan tatap nenek!"

Kris menghadap neneknya dengan ekspresi datar "Besok pelayan pribadimu datang" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya "Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Aku sudah besar!"

Nenek Wu menyimpan tangan keriputnya di atas tangan kanan Kris "Tapi nenek sangat membutuhkan itu"

"Apa yang nenek butuhkan?" Tanya Kris.

"Nenek membutuhkan sifatmu yang baik. Tidak bersikap tidak sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darimu, tidak berandal yang sering kelayapan malam hari ke tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang kafir, dan jangan sakiti hati gadis yang kau permainkan"

Kris menghela nafas "Itu sangat mustahil!"

"Memang ini mustahil. Tapi untuk kau berubah sepertinya tidak"

"Terserah"

"Okeh.. nenek anggap kata terserahmu itu menyetujui. Dan besok Zitao akan tinggal disini"

Kris membulatkan matanya "Hah?"

"Zitao akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu mulai besok, sayang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi dengan awan yang masih sangat gelap gulita, Tao sudah sampai dirumah milik pengusaha Wu. Tadi malam neneknya mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa ia harus sampai rumah majikannya pagi buta agar bisa membangunkan Kris.

Dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada dikamar yang dikhusus kan untuk pelayan. Ia merapihkan pakaiannya dan barang-barangnya. Dan dia juga sudah memakai baju pelayan.

"Zitao.." Tao menoleh kearah pintu tepat pada sumber suara dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang dirumahku" ucap wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu dan Tao menatap neneknya bingung. Nenek Wu dan Tao duduk ditempat tidur "Kau bingung yah? Sebenarnya ini rumah nenek yang diberikan pada anakku dan aku memilih tempat kecil dengan daerah terpencil itu untuk menghabiskan masa tua-ku" Tao yang mendengar nenek Wu sangat baik menjadi terharu dan memeluk neneknya.

"Nenek jadi terharu mengingat usiaku yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Apa kau sudah merapikan barang dan pakaian mu?"

_'Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun nenek sudah tua tapi nenek masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda. Sudah aku rapihkan semuanya'_

"Yasudah ini sudah pukul enam tolong kau bangunkan Yifan dan kalau bisa kau juga bangunkan Sehun. Dan oh ya, nanti siang bodyguard nenek yang mengurus pernyataan kau keluar dari restaurant itu."

_'Iya ne, terimakasih'_ Tao dan nenek Wu keluar dari kamar pelayan yang sekarang ditempati Tao dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun dan Kris.

"Semoga kau berhasil membangunkan Sehun yah. Dia kalau dibangunin sangat susah sekali" ucap Nenek Wu setelah iu pergi entah kemana. Tao membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan masuk kekamar dengan warna dominan biru muda. Tubuh Sehun tertutup oleh selimut besar.

Tao menyibakkan selimut itu dan terlihat Sehun sedang tertidur miring ke kanan. Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun pelan. Tidak ada respon dari Sehun. Dan sekarang apa yang harus Tao lakukan? Ia kan bisu mana mungkin bisa berteriak memanggil nama Sehun. Tao berbaring di samping Sehun dan memeluk Sehun sangat erat.

Erat lagi

Erat lagi

Erat lagi

"Uhuk,,uhukk,, siapa sih yang memelukku sangat erat sekali! Aku akan- NOONA!" akhirnya Sehun bangun dan memeluk Tao dengan senang.

_'Selamat pagi Sehun. Ayo bangun. Kau kan hari ini sekolah' _ kata Tao. Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya. "Apa noona sudah membangunkan Kris gege"

_'Belum. Memangnya kenapa?'_

"Ayo! Aku akan membantumu untuk membangunkannya" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Tao.

_'Noona bisa membangunkannya sendiri'_ Sehun menatap noonanya.

"Kau yakin bisa membangunkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan suaraku? " Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Yasudah aku mandi saja. Mungkin noona tidak mau aku mengganggu acara memeluk sangat erat tubuh Kris ge untuk membangunkannya"

Tunggu ! 'Memeluk sangat erat tubuh Kris ge'? Astaga! Tao lupa. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Tao menarik tangan Sehun yang sudah sampai pintu kamar mandi "Ada apa noona?" Tao tersenyum seperti anak kecil hanya untuk membantunya membangunkan kakaknya.

"Okeh.. aku akan membantumu" Tao tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sehun ke kamar disamping kamar Sehun.

**CRIET**

Sehun segera berlari dan menaikki ranjang Kris melompat-lompat disana "KRIS GEGE BANGUN SUDAH SIANG!" Tao membuka jendela kamar Kris dan menyibakkan selimut Kris.

"Aku masih ngantuk! Lima menit lagi bisakan!" Tao yang mendengar itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris membuat Kris menggeliat."Wu Sehun! Mengapa kau berani me-" perkataan Kris terputus karena ketika ia membuka matanya di depannya persis ada wajah cantik yang teduh. Mereka saling berpandangan sampai Sehun berkata

"Hah! Seandainya aku tidak membatu Tao noona untuk membangunkan Kris gege, jadi aku tidak melihat adegan dewasa" Sehun duduk disamping Kris dan menutup matanya.

Kris bangun dan mengambil handuk mandinya dengan wajah dingin. Tao menepuk pundak Sehun _'Cepat mandi. Noona akan merapihkan kasur kakakmu'_ Sehun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Dan Tao merapihkan kamar Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao melihat hasil masakannya di ruang makan. Harapannya adalah semoga Kris menyukai masakannya. Ia membersihkan peralatan masaknya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yifan, Zitao?" kata nenek Wu yang datang tiba-tiba.

_'Sudah nek. Aku juga membuatkan sarapan untuk nenek dan Sehun'_

"Hmm? Kan ada Chef yang memasakan untukku dan Sehun. Mengapa kau membuatkan sarapan untukku dan juga Sehun?"

_'Aku hanya ingin nenek dan Sehun menyicipi masakanku. Apa itu salah?'_ wajah Tao sudah tampak bersalah dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Menurutnya nada bicara neneknya itu seperti orang marah.

Jessica Wu tertawa "Sayang, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Nenek pasti akan menyicipi masakanmu. Nenek sudah lama tidak makan masakanmu" Nenek Wu mengusap rambut pendek Tao. Wanita tua itu duduk dikursi meja makan dan menyumpitkan masakan Tao.

Tao menggigit bibir merahnya. Ia berharap neneknya menyukai masakannya "Ini… sangat luar biasa Zitao! Kau hebat" puji nenek Wu mengacungkan dua jempol untuk Tao.

"Morning nenek! Morning Tao noona" sapa Sehun pada neneknya dan Tao. Dia segera duduk dan menyuapkan sarapannya. "Mengapa masakan noona chef Hyoyeon semakin lezat?" Tao tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yang masak bukan Chef Kim, tetapi seorang gadis cantik yang tadi membangunkanmu" bisik nenek Wu pada Sehun yang masih terdengar jelas dengan Tao.

"Woaah! Kau sangat hebat sekali noona! Mengapa tidak aku saja yang menjadi anak pertama? Kalau begini sih aku akan menikahi Tao noona secepatnya"

"Kau ini, berhayal ingin menikahi Zitao hn? Nenek hanya setuju dia dengan Yifan" senyum Tao memudar saat nenek Wu menyebut nama china Kris. Dimana dia sekarang?

"Morning" sapaan dingin dari pria bertubuh tinggi dan atletis. Kris mengambil gelas kaca yang berisi susu putih dimeja makan dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Yifan, sarapan dulu. Ini masakan Tao lho" ujar nenek Wu. Kris melirik kearah Tao yang sedang menunduk. "Aku sudah kenyang minum susu. Aku berangkat dulu"

Tao memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir rasa sakit dihatinya karena Kris menolak masakannya.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan Yifan ya Zitao? Dia memang belum terbiasa dengan pelayan baru mungkin"

Belum terbiasa? Sebelum Tao menjadi pelayan Kris, mereka sudah saling kenal. Apa yang belum terbiasa? Dan lusa, Kris kemarin hampir mencuri ciuman pertama Tao.

"Ini benar-benar lezat. Noona, besok tolong masakan bekal untukku ya? Aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Bye nenek dan Tao noona" ujar Sehun.

"Zitao.. duduk disamping nenek sini nak" sahut nenek Wu memanggil Tao yang daritadi masih diam berdiri.

Tao menggeserkan kursinya dan duduk disamping neneknya _'Ya?'_

"Apa kau sakit hati karena Kris menolak masakanmu?"

_'Tidak. Mungkin dia memang tidak suka masakanku'_

Tangan Jessica Wu yang hangat diletakkan diatas tangan Tao "Tolong jangan dengarkan ucapan dingin dan menusuk Yifan yah. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu" ujar nenek Wu.

_'Aku sudah tau nek. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang sepertinya' _ jawab Tao.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong dua minggu lagi Yifan akan melakukan ujian kelulusan, apa kau yakin bisa merubah sikap cucuku yang selalu membolos? Walaupun sekolah yang ditempati dia adalah milikku, aku menyuruh kepada kepala sekolah dan guru-guru agar menganggapnya seperti siswa biasa" ujar nenek Wu dengan wajah memohon ada Tao.

Tao menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan _'Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan berusaha merubah sikapnya seperti yang nenek inginkan' _ Tao dan Jessica tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Kau pasti bisa"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah empat hari Tao berusaha untuk merubah sikap Kris, tapi belum ada perubahan. Kris masih tetap dingin dan ketus, terutama pada Tao. Ujian kelulusan tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, Tao dan nenek Wu sudah memerintahkan Kris untuk belajar lebih giat lagi tetapi ia mengabaikan omongan nenek Wu dan Tao. Padahal mereka sudah meletakkan banyak buku diranjang Kris agar ia sadar karena sebentar lagi ia akan lulus sekolah dan akhirnya buku-buku itu di singkirkan oleh Kris dan lebih parahnya Kris membuang buku itu ke tempat sampah.

Malam ini Tao akan membujuk Kris yang sedang memainkan handphonenya dikamar, ia akan membujuknya dengan perlahan agar ia mau belajar dengan giat. Pintu kamar Kris dibuka oleh Tao, Kris menoleh kearah Tao dengan wajah dingin dan datar. Tao mendudukkan bokong seksinya diranjang Kris tepat didepan Kris.

Kris masih memainkan handphonenya tidak peduli dengan adanya seseorang di depannya.

Tao menepuk betis Kris sekali.

"…"

Tao menepuk lagi dua kali _'Kris Wu..'_ (Kan kalau orang bisu masih bisa bersuara, yaa jadi bayangin aja)

"…"

Tidak ada balasan dari Kris. Tao menarik nafas kasar.

_'Wu Yifan!'_

**BRAKK**

Kris mendorong Tao dan menindihnya "Jangan memanggil nama asliku! Karena hanya nenek dan adikku yang boleh memanggilnya! Mengerti ?" mereka saling bertatapan. Keadaan semakin hening.

_'Lepaskan aku dulu' _Kris melepaskan Tao dan duduk dengan menyenderkan kepalanya dikepala ranjang. Sedangkan Tao duduk di depan Kris dengan melipatkan kakinya.

_'Bolehkah aku bertanya?'_

"Apa?" Tao tersenyum karena Kris menyahut omongannya. Dia tidak lagi fokus ke handphone karena sebelum Kris mendorong Tao, ia membuangnya ke lantai.

_'Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil nama aslimu?'_

"Karena hanya orang-orang yang terdekat dan sayang padaku saja boleh memanggilku dengan nama asli"

_'Apa orang tuamu memanggilmu dengan begitu?'_ Tanya Tao dengan penasaran.

"Jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku! Karena mereka adalah makhluk yang paling brengsek yang pernahku temui!" Kris mulai kesal dengan Tao dengan membawa-bawa orang tuanya. Ya Kris adalah orang yang sensitive jika ada yang membicarakan orang tua. Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat 'orang tua' ia selalu kesal bawaanya.

_'Kenapa orang tua-mu kau anggap brengsek? Apa kau tidak bersyukur mempunyai orang tua?'_ kata Tao masih dengan bahasa tangannya. Kris masih terdiam sambil melihat Tao entah melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao atau melihat pesona kecantikannya.

Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Kris dan membuat Kris tersentak.

_'Apa kau menyayangi nenekmu?'_

"Ya!"

_'Kenapa?'_

"Karena nenek sudah mengurusku dan Sehun dari kecil hingga seperti ini. Sedangkan orang tua kandungku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan mereka. Aku tahu perusahaan Wu sangat adalah terbesar di Korea dan tersebar di Negara maju tapi apa harus sesibuk itu sampai mereka mengusir dan tidak menginginkanku dulu?!" jelas Kris dengan suara serak dan matanya sudah hampir menumpahkan cairan bening. Sedangkan Tao semakin penasaran dengan cerita Kris.

'Jangan down seperti ini, Yifan! Kau lelaki yang kuat yang tidak membutuhkan orang tua lagi' batin Kris.

_'Mengusirmu dan tidak menginginkanmu? Apa maksudmu?'_

"Waktu aku masih bersekolah ditaman kanak-kanak, aku menunjukkan hasil gambar keluargaku yang mendapatkan lima bintang dari guruku. Aku menunjukkannya pada papa dan mama. Tetapi mereka mengusirku. Walaupun papa tidak mengusirku dengan kasar tapi perkataannya sudah menunjukkan aku tidak boleh mengganggunya dan mama malah tidak percaya dengan hasil gambarku. Ketika aku ingin berlari kekamar, nenek memeluk dan menenangkanku yang sedang menangis" Tao sangat iba sekali pada Kris. Tao tidak habis fikir ternyata anak dari pewaris Wu ini sangat malang sekali kehidupan kecilnya.

"Apakah orang tuamu juga seperti itu?" Tanya Kris yang mengagetkan Tao yang sedang melamun.

Tao menunduk _'Aku dari kecil sudah ada di panti asuhan' _ jawab Tao yang masih tersenyum. "Apa? Maaf aku tidak tahu. Jadi? Bagaimana nenek kenal denganmu?" Tanya Kris. Tao menceritakan pertemuannya dengan nenek Wu.

"Ohh gitu" sahut Kris yang sudah tahu cerita itu.

_'Kris.. apa kau mau mengikuti kataku?'_

"Maksudmu?"

_'Apa kau sangat menyayangi nenek-mu?'_

"Sangat"

_'Apa kau mau nenek-mu kecewa padamu?'_

"Pasti tidak"

_'Mulai besok aku mohon padamu, belajar yang sungguh-sungguh. Nenek-mu menangis karena kau sering membolos dan tidak giat belajar lagi seperti dulu. Dan aku mohon padamu juga, ikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh nenek-mu. Kalau nenek-mu sudah tiada pasti kau akan menyesal. Tidak hanya pada nenekmu, kau juga harus membahagiakan orang tuamu. Tunjukkan pada orang tua-mu bahwa kau anak yang membanggakan'_

Kris berpikir, apakah sikapnya sudah keterlaluan sekarang? Apa penyebabnya dia seperti ini?

"Ya! Aku pasti akan membanggakan nenek dan orang tua-ku ya walaupun aku sedikit kesal pada mereka"

_'Janji? Besok kau harus minta maaf pada nenek-mu dan belajar dengan giat lagi untuk ujian kelulusanmu?"_ Tao mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil Tao "Janji,, karena kau adalah pelayan pribadiku, kau harus mau lakukan apa yang aku mau" Tao mengangguk semangat. Dia melihat ke jam dinding kamar Kris, pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh. Tidak terasa mereka mengobrol sampai larut malam.

_"Ini sudah malam Kris, cepat tidur"_ Kris menidurkan dirinya dan Tao menyelimuti Kris.

* * *

Kris merasakan sentuhan dari sinar matahari pagi dan mendengarkan sapaan dari suara cicitan burung. Ia membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Kenapa tidak dibanguni oleh Tao? Kemana pelayan cantik itu ? percuma aku mempunyai pelayan cantik sepertinya. Tunggu! Cantik? ahh apa yang kau pikirkan Kris, pikir Kris.

**CKLEK**

Tao membuka pintu kamar Kris dan terkejut saat Tao melihat Kris sudah terbangun walaupun sedang mengumpulkan arwahnya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Kris yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Tao berjalan kearah Kris.

_'Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi tanpa dibanguni olehku ? kau kerasukan setan apa?'_ Tanya Tao sambil memeluk bantal Kris yang baru saja ia ambil karena bantal itu terjatuh. Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Tao yang melihat Kris sedang bingung atau bisa juga dibilang belum conect segera mengambil handuk putih bersih Kris dan tangannya menunjuk kearah kamar mandi. Kris yang mengerti beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mandi. Dan Tao membereskan kamar Kris.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar majikannya, Tao keluar menuju ruang makan dan disana sudah ada nenek Wu dan di meja makan ada secangkir teh di depannya.

"Zitao, kau sudah membangunkan Kris?" Tanya nenek Wu dan Tao mengangguk. Hari ini Kris akan minta maaf pada neneknya karena kelakuannya yang keterlaluan. Tetapi Tao tidak berniat untuk memberi tahu nenek Wu sebab menurutnya ini kejutan untuk nenek Wu karena ia berhasil membujuk Kris.

"Morning" sapa Sehun dan naik ke tempat duduk. "Noona, apa kau membuatkan bekal untukku lagi ?" Tanya Sehun dengan senang. Bagaimana tidak senang, sekarang semua masakan Tao adalah makanan favouritnya dan teman-temannya banyak yang memuji masakan Tao.

_'Iya sayang'_ Tao tersenyum karena Sehun menyukai masakannya.

"Pagi semua" suara bass yang menggelegar menyapa semua yang berada di ruang makan, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kris Wu. Dan semuanya hanya tersenyum. Apalagi nenek Wu yang tersenyum lebar.

"Gege, tumben kau ingin sarapan bersama?" Kris yang mendengarkan pertanyaan sang adik hanya mengacak rambut coklat adiknya dan mengambil roti yang diolesi selai srikaya. Sehun meringis kesal karena kakaknya mengacak-acakkan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah rapih.

"Yifan, nenek senang sekali kau mau sarapan bersama lagi dengan nenek dan adikmu"

"Iya nek. Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa kita bertiga. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf pada nenek karena sikapku yang keterlaluan. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk keluarga Wu. Terima kasih sudah menggantikan posisi mama dan papa. Aku menyayangimu" nenek Wu yang mendengarkan perminta maafan dari Kris menumpahkan air mata senang dan tersenyum. Nenek Wu menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya erat. Tao yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil memasukkan makanan Sehun ke kotak bekal. Dan Sehun pun ikut memeluk kakak tersayangnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Merasa sudah cukup, nenek Wu dan Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sama-sama sayang. Nenek sangat menyayangi berdua ahh tidak bertiga dengan Zitao. Nenek harap kau menganggap Zitao sebagai keluarga. Terima kasih kau sudah sadar, nak"

"Nenek berterima kasih lah pada cucu perempuan nenek. Tadi malam dia bercerita bahwa nenek sering menangis karena kelakuanku" ujar Kris yang tersenyum pada Tao. Tetapi melihat Kris tersenyum, Tao langsung membuang wajahnya karena jantungnya berdetag lebih cepat.

"Dia memang yang terbaik. Apa lagi jika Zitao menjadi istrimu, akan lebih baik lagi" Tao yang sedang menutup kotak bekal Sehun, menggigit bibir ranumnya dan pipinya memerah. Sedangkan Kris hanya menunduk dan masih tetapi mengunyah rotinya walaupun matanya melirik kearah Tao.

"Noona, apa bekalku sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun disaat suasana di ruang makan mulai ada aura canggung. Tao menghampiri Sehun dan menaruh kotak bekal Sehun di dalam tas Sehun.

"Aku berangkat dulu yah nenek,gege dan noona" Sehun mencium pipi nenek Wu dan berlari keluar.

"Ahh aku juga berangkat dulu nek. Bye semua" Kris berjalan keluar ruang makan. Tao yang melihat Kris ingin berangkat sekolah berlari mengejar Kris. Nenek Wu yang melihat dua cucunya hanya tersenyum dan membaca majalah yang sudah disediakan dimeja makan.

Kris sudah memakai helmnya tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya, yaitu Tao.

"Ada apa?"

_'Emm ini bekal untukmu. Kalau kau makan diluar, takutnya makanan itu tidak bersih. Jadi aku membuatmu bekal. Hitung-hitung mengirit uang jajanmu'_ Kris mengambil bekal dari tangan Tao dan menaruhnya didalam tas "Terima kasih" Tao hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk.

Deg

'Yifan, kontrol jantungmu! Huh!' batin Kris dan menjalankan motornya menuju sekolah.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sebelum ujian kelulusan Tao mengajarkan Kris ahh lebih tepatnya hanya menyemangati dan menemani Kris belajar saja karena Kris sebenarnya anak yang pintar. Tidak banyak permintaan Kris sebelum belajar. Kadang ia hanya meminta cappuccino,coklat hangat dan makanan ringan kesukaannya, dan itu tidak merepotkan Tao sama sekali.

Dan empat hari kedepannya Kris sudah melaksakan ujian dengan baik. Jika ditanya oleh nenek Wu dan Tao apakah soalnya sulit atau tidak, ia hanya menjawab "Aku sudah mengerjakan soal itu dengan baik. Kalian tenang saja" dan jawaban itu bisa membuat nenek Wu bernafas lega dan Tao juga tidak berhentikan menyemangati Kris dan membuat Kris tersenyum setiap hari agar Kris tidak stress dalam menghadapi ujian.

Sesudah selesai mengajarkan Sehun, Kris meminta Tao membuatkan Cappucino dua gelas yang satu untuk Kris dan yang satu lagi untuk hmm apa Kris akan meminum dua gelas? fikir Tao. Tao membuka pintu kamar Kris dan melihat sang majikan sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang sambil mengutak atikkan smartphonenya. Tao meletakkan satu gelas cappuccino dimeja dekat tempat tidur dan satunya lagi ia berikan ke Kris.

"Terimakasih noona" ucap Kris. Ada yang berbeda dengan ucapan Kris? Yaps. Mulai Tao menemani ia belajar, Kris selalu memanggil Tao dengan sebutan 'Noona' sama seperti adiknya. Suatu keajaiban.

_'Ya'_

"Kenapa noona tidak minum?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa yang dimaksud Kris? Oh jangan bilang minum yang beralkohol. Tapi dikamar Kris tidak ada minuman alcohol _'Minum apa?'_

Kris tertawa. Ia tahu apa yang pelayannya pikirkan. Polos sekali "Jelas minum cappuccino yang kau buat noona" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan harus Kris meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

_'Untuk apa? Kau saja yang meminumnya. Kau kan habis ujian'_

"Ada yang ingin aku ingin cerita" tiba-tiba tatapan mata Kris ke Tao menjadi serius dan tajam. Tao tidak kuat melihat mata elang Kris yang sudah membuatnya sudah jatuh lebih dalam.

Ya. Tao mencintai dan menyayangi majikannya. Entah karena apa. Dan Kris adalah cinta pertamanya. Apakah salah?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sepertinya menyukai seorang gadis" Deg~ hati Tao benar-benar sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kris hanya majikannya yang tampan dan kaya raya sementara dirinya hanya seorang pelayan pribadi Kris.

"Setiap melihatnya, jantungku berdegup tidak sehat. Setiap melihat senyumannya, aku selalu membatu dan ingin rasanya waktu ku hentikan agar bisa melihat senyum manisnya. Setiap mendengar nama indahnya, aku selalu ingin tersenyum. Aku selalu membuang fikiranku untuk mempermainkannya karena aku yakin aku mencintainya"

Tao sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang Kris ceritakan. Ia meremas ujung roknya dengan keras. Ia sangat ingin lari ke kamarnya tapi majikannya memerlukannya untuk bercerita.

"Gadis itu sangat cantik,tinggi sempurna,imut dan polos. Lelaki mana yang tidak mau gadis seperti itu?" Kris yang tadinya melihat kearah lain sambil membayangkan gadis tersebut melirik Tao dan tersenyum tipis karena Tao masih setia memdengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan walaupun Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu ia mempunyai kekurangan tapi kekurangan itu tidak membuatku ragu untuk mencintainya. Malah kekurangan dia membuat dirinya semangat dan aku pun semangat mengejarnya" Kris melihat tangan kiri Tao yang meremas kasar ujung roknya.

Tao memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Mengabaikan rasa ribuan panah yang menusuk hatinya _'Wah berarti gadis itu sangat dan sangat beruntung yah yang dicintai olehmu' _Tao tersenyum tipis hanya untuk menutup rasa sakitnya.

Kris tersenyum "Sangat beruntung karena ia juga bisa dekat denganku, Sehun dan nenekku" Tao mengangguk. Haha bukan mengangguk paham sebenarnya, mengangguk karena itu adalah tanda memantapkan dirinya untuk menjauh dan membuat Kris bahagia dengan gadis tersebut.

_'Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?'_

"…"

"…"

Kris menarik nafas dan menahannya tiga detik kemudian ia keluarkan dengan kasar "Sekarang!" ucap Kris dengan tegas dan lantang. Tao tersenyum perih.

Kris menarik tangan kiri Tao yang tadi meremas rok Tao untuk pelampiasan sakit hatinya "Jangan diremas begitu noona. Roknya jadi kusutkan" Kris menarik tangan kanan Tao yang berada dipaha kanannya.

Tao panik. Mengapa Kris jadi memegang kedua tangannya? Sumpah! Saat ini tangannya gemeteran.

"Noona, tahukah kau saat ini siapa gadis yang aku cintai?" Tao dengan cepat menggeleng sambil menunduk. Tangan Kris terulur memegang dagu Tao dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Tatap aku!" Tao mau tak mau harus menatap mata elang majikannya. Matanya tiba-tiba perih melihat mata Kris seperti orang marah.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kris dengan lirih yang terdengar di telinga Tao.

'Tidak. Pasti Yifan hanya latihan untuk menyatakan pada gadis itu dan setelah ini ia akan pergi ke taman dan menyatakannya dengan kata-kata romantis. Iya pasti begitu' batin Tao.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu noona Zitao. I love you, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

_'Tidak mungkin! Aku bisu Yifan! Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih sempurna dariku. Aku hanya pelayanmu dank au majikanku'_

"Kau bisu tetapi aku tidak ragu untuk mencintaimu noona! Kau tau kenapa aku tidak memilih gadis lain ? karena sudah ada seorang gadis yang menempati hatiku. Aku mau kau menjadi gadis satu-satunya dihatiku dan menjadi yang terakhir. Ku mohon terima aku. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku dari banyak wanita yang pernah ku pacari"

Tao menumpahkan air matanya yang sudah terkumpul dipelupuk hazelnya _'Kalau kau berjanji mencintaiku dan tidak mempermainkanku, aku akan menerimamu. Jika aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku, aku akan pergi jauh darimu!'_ Kris mengangguk mengerti dan memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Zitaobaby" Tao tersenyum dalam diam begitupun dengan Kris.

Tao merasa ada yang aneh dengan memeluk Tao. Ia melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Dan Kris hanya menatap Tao 'kenapa?'

Tao memeriksa dahi kekasihnya _'Kau demam?!'_

* * *

Pagi ini, Tao membuatkan bubur untuk Kris yang sedang demam karena dua hari sebelum ujian, Kris sering belajar tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan Tao. Jadi Kris tidak istirahat dengan teratur. Nenek Wu yang sudah tahu kalau Kris sedang demam sangat panik. Untungnya Tao bisa menenangkan nenek Wu agar tekanan darahnya tidak naik.

"Tao, tadi nenek cek suhu tubuh Kris sudah menurun. Astaga nenek khawatir sekali" ucap nenek Wu yang datang ke dapur. Tao meletakkan se-cangkir teh hijau hangat untuk nenek Wu.

_'Tidak usah khawatir nek. Aku akan membangunkan dia, menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat'_ Tao mengangkat nampan yang berisi bubur buatannya, air putih dan obat tablet penurun demam.

"Iya. Tolong rawat dia sampai sembuh. aku mempercayaimu Zitao" Tao tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kamar mewah kekasihnya. Ngomong-ngomong nenek Wu belum tau kalau dirinya dan Kris sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Biarlah ini surprise untuk neneknya.

Tao meletakkan nampan itu dimeja kecil dikamar kekasihnya. Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di dahi Kris dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia juga memeriksa suhu Kris, dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh nenek Wu suhu tubuh Kris sudah menurun. Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Eungh" lenguhan Kris dan membuka matanya. Kris memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

Tao mengambil bubur untuk Kris dan meletakkan dipahanya. Kris hanya menatap lekat-lekat kekasih cantiknya yang semakin cantik hari ini karena rambutnya yang dihiasi jepitan bunga. Membuat Kris semakin cinta pada Tao.

_'Ada apa? Ayo sarapan dulu baru istirahat lagi'_ Tao menyerahkan gelas berisi air mineral pada Kris. Kemungkinan tenggorokkannya kering sampai tidurnya dipenuhi keringat di punggung padahal sudah memakai AC.

"Tidak. Kau semakin cantik saja dengan hiasan jepitan bunga yang menghiasi rambut pendek merah tuamu" Kris terkekeh jail. Tao menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyendokkan bubur untuk kekasihnya dan menyuapinya.

"Hey jangan menggembungkan pipimu, manis. Kau tambah imut tahu" sekarang Kris tertawa lepas karena menggodai kekasihnya. Membuat Tao sebal.

Tao menyuapi Kris sampai bubur itu habis dan Kris segera minum obat penurun demam.

_'Kau boleh tidur lagi. Istirahatlah yang cukup Yifan'_ Tao membereskan piring dan gelas ke nampan.

"Zitaobaby, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Kris pada Tao sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kris.

_'Ya?'_

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu" Tao membelalakkan matanya. Kaget? Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kaget saat mendengar permintaan kekasihnya untuk tidur bersama? Sebentar! Ini memang salah Kris yang salah bicara atau fikiran polos Tao yang negatif?

"Aku tidak akan meng'anu'mu. Aku hanya ingin tidur ditemani oleh kekasihku. Apa kau tidak kasian aku sakit?" tatapan Kris memelas membuat Tao merasa kasian.

Tao menarik nafas _'Baiklah. Tapi kau janji?'_ Kris yang paham mengangguk masih dengan tatapan memelas.

Tao membaringkan dirinya disebelah kanan Kris dan Kris menutup tubuh Tao dengan selimut sampai dada. Greb, Kris memeluk Tao. Tao yang dipeluk hanya menelan ludah dan gugup.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sampai tertidur pulas disampingmu" bisik Kris lembut di telinga Tao. Tao hanya pasrah dan mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya agar Kris cepat pulas.

Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut dari kekasih cantiknya. Hampir saja pulas dan..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Ass, gimana cerita selanjutnya ? map kalo tambah absurd dan saya bersedia menerima fav dan follow jadi berkurang-_-**

**Karen ague orangnya jujur, sejujurnya ini ff perminta maaf'an saya kalau saya tak bisa menepati janji saya. Janji apa ? janji sequel My girlfriend from a socmed. Tuh sequel sebenernya NC, tapi sumpah saya tak bisa menyelesaikannya dan akhirnya tuh file saya hapus ._.v**

**Mau maaf'n saya kan ? haha **

**Oh ya, ada yang nanya kalo sifat yifan ini berandal tapi dicerita kurang nge-feel sifat berandalnya. Saya tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya(?) jadi anda pikIr saja sendiri hehe..**

**Thank's for Review,Fav and Follow; saya tidak segan-segan untuk selalu membuat ff Kris Tao :D**

**SAYA INGIN MENERIMA SARAN DARI KALIAN TENTANG CERITA INI. TOLONG PERBAIKI CERITA SAYA!**

**Fallforhaehyuk | kidungmenara | tomatocherry | Kirei thelittlethieves | Nasumichan Uharu | Aulchan12 | devimalik | | **Guest** (1) | Fanfan Panda | Xyln | Maple fujoshi2309 | ShinJiWoo920202 | indahtara14 | julita12hayati | **wu hyun soo ReszaWYF tabifangirl Guest (2)Olla bella **| Natsuko kazumi | 91 | ArinaCronics | | | unique fire | murni13399| **kim chanbaek galaxies **| Niar Hyunbin | TriYuniAuli4| **ruixi


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana ruang tamu keluarga Wu seketika menjadi hening dan ber-aura tegang. Disana terdapat nenek Wu duduk disofa single, ibu dan ayah Kris yang duduk bersebelahan dan begitu sang pelaku yang akan diintrogasi pun duduk bersebelahan. Jessica pun bingung mengapa anak dan menantunya pulang tidak dikabari terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Tanya Wu Yunho anak satu-satunya Jessica Wu dan sekaligus ayah Kris dan Sehun.

Pelaku yang ditanya hanya diam. Bukan takut. Kris yang sedang memutar otaknya untuk merangkai kata-kata untuk disampaikan pada ayahnya dan Tao yang masih shock belum bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Mereka hanya majikan dan pelayan pribadi. Itu saja" jawab nenek Wu untuk membela kedua cucunya. Sebenarnya nenek Wu senang apa yang Kris dan Tao lakukan tetapi mereka belum menjadi sepasang suami istri. Belum waktunya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi kenyataannya bukan seperti itu kan?

"Aku tidak percaya! Wanita ini pasti seorang jalang kan? Hmm biasakan memilih pelayan itu yang baik! Jangan seorang gadis jalang yang hanya memerlukan uang tanpa bekerja maksimal. Paling hanya menggoda majikannya" ujar Jaejoong ibu kandung Kris yang tadi melihat adegan anaknya dan Tao dikamar Kris. Kalimat itu sebenarnya menyindir Jessica yang selama ini mengurus Kris dan Sehun.

Jessica tahu bahwa kata-kata pedas Jaejoong itu menyindirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menyindirnya. Tapi Jessica menunggu tanggal mainnya. Dan jangan lupakan Tao yang sakit hati dikatain seperti itu oleh orang tua kekasihnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jae" ucap Yunho yang menegur kata-kata istrinya. Jaejoong hanya memutarkan matanya malas.

"Maaf Pa,Ma dan nenek. Aku yang bersalah memintanya untuk menemaniku tidur. Selama ini aku belum pernah tidur dipelukan seorang wanita kecuali nenek yang selalu memelukku sebelum tidur saat aku masih kecil. Dan satu lagi, mama jangan memanggil Tao seperti itu. Karena dia adalah gadis baik-baik!" jelas Kris yang segera pergi dari ruang tamu yang keadaan mencekam. Jujur, dia sendiri sakit hati dengan perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan kekasihnya 'murahan'. Apalagi perasaan kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan bodohnya, Kris tidak pergi dari ruang tamu dengan Tao. Apa yang terjadi nanti kalau kekasihnya terus-terusan diintrogasi? Kris keluar sebentar dari kamarnya dan melihat ruang tamu, Tao pergi dengan neneknya kearah dapur. Bersyukur orang tuanya duduk disofa menghadap jendela. Bukan menghadap tangga yang tepat di depan kamar Kris. Kris masuk lagi dan tidur untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kepalanya yang bertambah sakit.

Sementara di dapur, Tao sedaritadi menangis. Kenapa? Karena dia sakit hati ia dikatai seperti itu oleh ibu Kris. Air mata yang mengumpul dipelupuknya bisa keluar dengan bebas. Nenek Wu hanya memeluk Tao untuk menenangkan hatinya dan jiwanya juga. Jessica juga merasa kesal dengan Jaejoong yang berbicara seenak jidatnya. Ia hanya bersabar dan menunggu tanggal mainnya.

"Sudah sayang. Jangan menangis lagi. Nenek tidak mau cantikmu luntur" tangisan Tao mulai menghilang. Nenek Wu mengusap pipi tembam Tao untuk menghapus jejak air mata Tao.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya nenek Wu. Tao mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah agak mengering.

"Sekarang, kau ceritakan apa yang kau dan Yifan lakukan dikamar hem?"

Tao mengambil nafas panjang _"Aku dan Yifan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sumpah nek! Ketika aku ingin menaruh piring didapur, Yifan memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur sambil pelukan sampai dirinya pulas. Aku sebagai kekasihnya menuruti kemauannya. Dan dia memasang wajah yang membuatku kasian"_

Nenek Wu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada satu kata dalam kalimat yang menjanggal.

'Aku sebagai kekasihnya menuruti kemauannya' ?

"Kekasih?" Tao mengangguk dua kali dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Bagaimana tangannya bisa menggerakkan kata 'kekasih'?

"Jadi benar kalian pacaran?" Tanya nenek Wu dengan menyelidik. Tao mengangguk lemah dan segera berjongkok didepan neneknya.

_"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas dengan Yifan. Mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan memutuskannya jika nenek tidak setuju"_ nenek Wu merasa bingung. Dia menatap Tao dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-pikirkan-tao?'

"Haha.. kau berpikir aku tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan cucu kandungku? Kau ini benar-benar polos, baby. Siapa bilang seperti itu? Kau tahu, ketika pertama kali kalian bertemu dan kau terlambat kerumah nenekingin mengenalkan kalian berdua dan menjodohkan kalian sayang. Dan kalian ternyata sama-sama mencintai tanpa campur tangan nenek. Selamat yah sayang" jelas nenek Wu panjang lebar. Tao memeluk nenek Wu sambil mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya.

"Nenek akan mendoakan kalian langgeng sampai menikah yah. Jangan pikirkan ibu Kris yang seperti itu. Nenek akan melawan siapa saja yang menentang hubungan kalian. Kalau ada masalah apa-apa, kau tinggal ceritakan pada nenek. Mengerti?"

_"Ya, aku mengerti nek"_

**/\\**

**/\\**

**/\\**

Semakin lama, sikap Jaejoong –ibu Kris- semakin keterlaluan pada Tao. Sehari setelah kejadian tersebut, Jaejoong selalu memerintahkan Tao pekerjaan yang lumayan berat. Tao diperintahkan untuk membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah yang dianggap Jaejoong kotor. Kris yang melihat itu ingin sekali melawan ibunya yang kejam, tetapi dilarang oleh Tao. Jika Kris melawan ibunya maka Kris juga sama saja menyakiti Tao.

Dan tidak lupa pada nenek Wu yang merasa kasihan pada Tao. Wanita tua yang pintar ini menyuruh dua pelayan lain untuk membantu Tao tanpa se-pengetahuan Tao dan Jaejoong. Satu pelayan membereskan dapur dan seluruh kamar mandi kecuali kamar mandi dikamar anak dan menantunya dan pelayan satunya membersihkan seluruh kamar yang megah kecuali kamar anaknya.

Begitupun dengan Sehun, ia pernah melihat ibunya memarahi Tao karena pekerjaan Tao tidak benar. Ibunya memukul noona cantiknya dengan rotan. Awalnya kulit putih noonanya memerah dan lama kelamaan kulit itu menjadi biru. Sehun segera berlari ke tempat obat. Dan beruntung saat Sehun ingin mengobati Tao, ibunya sedang mengangkat telpon dari seseorang dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sehun memaksa Tao yang terus menerus menolak untuk diobati dan akhirnya Sehun bisa mengobati tangan Tao.

Dan Yunho sebagai suami Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ada teguran untuk Jaejoong. Malam itu, Jessica menceritakan semua apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong ke Tao pada anaknya itu, tetapi Yunho sangat takut untuk memarahi Jaejoong karena ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Dan itu membuat Jessica mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar pada anak lelakinya.

Memang, hanya Kris dan Sehun saja yang sepikiran dengan nenek Wu. Mereka membela Tao karena mereka menyayangi gadis cantik itu. Setiap Jaejoong memerintah apapun pada Tao, nenek Wu selalu mempunyai ide agar Tao tidak terlalu berat melakukan hal-hal diperintahkan Jaejoong. Tetapi Kris sangat beruntung, ibunya tidak tahu kalau dia dan Tao sedang berpacaran. Setiap malam mereka hanya berkirim pesan walaupun satu atap.

Malam ini, Jaejoong meminta Tao untuk memasakkan sup jamur hangat untuk sang suami. Ketika Tao datang keruang makan, Jaejoong bersmirk. Saat sedikit lagi sampai dimeja makan, kepala Jaejoong mengisyaratkan seorang pelayan yang berada disekitar ruang makan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

**BRUK**

"Yak! Dasar jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sup ini hangat, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dan menumpahkan sup itu di paha suamiku?!" amarah Jaejoong terus berkoar.

'Haha, dengan begini aku bisa mengeluarkan gadis bisu ini keluar dari rumah ini. Aku akan merayu Yunho' batin jahat Jaejoong.

Jessica Wu dan Kris berlari kearah Tao dan membantunya bangun dari jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, baby?" Tanya Kris dengan membisik ditelinga Tao. Tao mengangguk ketakutan.

"Suami-ku, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya yang sedang membersihkan celana bagian pahanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Mungkin Tao kesandung sesuatu" jawab Yunho dengan lembut. Dan Jaejoong mendengar itupun hanya mendeathglare Yunho diam-diam.

Sehun yang melihat noonanya terjatuh segera berlari kearah noonanya. Namun, pensil yang ada dikantungnya jatuh dan menggelinding. Dan Sehun melihat sesuatu didekat pensilnya berhenti menggelinding. Sehun berpikir, apakah ini penyebabnya Tao terjatuh?

"Nenek, ini benang yah? Apakah Tao noona tersandung karena ini?" Jessica Wu yang matanya kurang melihat benda putih panjang itu segera mendekat ke Sehun. Ia memegangnya dan mengikuti jejak benang itu.

"Siapa yang mengikat benang ini?" Tanya nenek Wu pada pelayan disekitar ruang makan. Semua pelayan diam. Mereka terdiam karena mereka tidak tau siapa pelakunya. Kecuali satu orang diantara mereka.

"Ayo jawab! Kalau tidak ada yang jujur, aku akan memecat semua!" emosi Jessica sudah tidak terkendali lagi. Semua pelayan yang tidak bersalah sudah mulai ricuh karena mereka tidak mau dipecat.

"Saya nyonya" seorang pelayan lelaki maju selangkah dari tempatnya dan pelayan lain berdiri. Sambil menunduk, ia memberanikan diri untuk jujur.

"Bagus. Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Jika kau jujur, gaji bulan ini akan naik tiga kali lipat" nenek Wu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sang pelayan melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Nyonya Jae-joong" nenek Wu mendelik kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menatap tajam pelayan suruhannya.

"Auhh, sudahku duga ternyata kau orangnya, menantuku" nenek Wu menghampiri Jaejoong yang mendengus kesal.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho yang tak menyangka sang istri tercintanya sangat jahat.

"Aku hanya ingin gadis bisu itu enyah dari rumah ini! Dasar gadis yang tidak bermanfaat!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Ma!"

"Jaga mulut-ku? Apa karena kau sudah terjerumus dengan gadis jalang dan bisu itu? Aku tahu, kau memiliki hubungan special dengan gadis itu! Jangan sekali-sekali kau membela gadis itu lagi, karena kau adalah anak kandung Mama!" ucap Jaejoong dengan amarah yang sudah meluap.

Kris dan nenek Wu menarik nafas panjang bersiap untuk berperang dengan wanita bermata doe dihadapan mereka. Yunho hanya duduk diam, ia bingung harus memilih istrinya atau ibu dan anaknya. Kris mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu Kris berdiri dan menghadap Tao yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Ia mencium puncak kepala Tao dan membisikkan kata cinta dan maaf ditelinga Tao. Sehun menggandeng noonanya untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

"Apa katamu? Kris adalah anak kandungmu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya nenek Wu memulai perang.

"Karena Kris keluar dari rahimku dan juga darah dan dagingku berada ditubuhnya"

"Tapi sungguh, aku lebih suka menjadi anak nenek dari pada anakmu!" ucap Kris.

"Anak durhaka! Kau pantas mendapatkan ajab dari tuhan!"

"Wajar Kris durhaka padamu, karena ibunya tidak pernah mengurusinya. Mengapa aku sebagai neneknya yang mengurus Sehun dan Kris sampai besar? Memang, Kris pernah melawanku, tetapi dia sadar dan minta maaf padaku. Siapa yang menyadarkannya? Jelas pelayan pribadinya yang menjadi sekarang adalah wanita yang ia cinta" jelas nenek Wu. Jaejoong semakin benci pada Tao. Wanita bisu itu bisa saja mencari muka pada ibu, pikir Jaejoong.

"Dia hanya ingin mencari muka padamu, Bu. Sebenarnya dia licik. Hati-hati, barang-barangmu hilang. Mengapa gadis jalang yang tidak bisa berbicara itu di-bela?" ujar Jaejoong meledek nenek Wu.

"Mama tidak tau apa yang kita lakukan. Aku yang salah. Saat itu, aku sedang sakit. Wajar aku sebagai kekasihnya bermanja saat sakit. Dia adalah wanita kedua yang benar-benar aku sayangi yang pernah-ku peluk ketika ingin tidur selain nenek. Apa mama pernah memelukku? Apa Mama pernah tahu kapan aku sakit dan kecelakaan? Kapan mama pernah mengucapkan 'cepat sembuh' padaku? Apakah mama menjengukku saat aku kecelakaan ketika umurku tujuh tahun karena aku tertabrak mobil yang sebenarnya pelakunya adalah musuh perusahaan Wu? Mereka bebas. Tetapi saat itu aku dalam keadaan antara mati dan hidup! Aku memperjuangkan hidup hanya untuk nenek! Dan intinya, kapan mama pernah perhatian padaku?!" air mata Kris sudah keluar. Masa dulu yang suram terngiang-ngiang diotaknya.

Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya diam hampir menangis. Walaupun anaknya berbicara untuk istrinya tetapi dia juga merasa sebagai papa Kris. Iya. Yunho menyesal mementingkan perusahaan Wu dari pada anaknya jika ia meninggal nanti doa mereka akan dikabulkan.

Jessica Wu tersenyum licik "Kalau kau bisa mengaca, mengacalah! Kau tahu sebelum kau menyandang nama Wu kau itu apa? Kau wanita murahankan? Ups, jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana. Ketika Yunho memperkenalkan-mu, dari cara jalanmu kelihatan kau sudah tidak perawan lagi. Kalau muka okeh, pura-pura polos. Aku wanita tua bisa membedakan mana yang masih perawan atau tidak. Kau tahu mengapa aku menyetujui kau dengan anakku? Aku kasihan padamu. Sebenarnya kau adalah gadis miskin dengan kehidupan glamour. Jika kau tidak menikah dengan anak-ku, kau tidak berkehidupan glamour lagi. Bukankah kau lebih jalang dari Tao? Dan kau egoiskan karena Tao tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan keluarga Wu yang kaya raya? Karena kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menguasai." Ujar nenek Wu panjang lebar dengan senyuman merekah dibibirnya. Akhirnya ia dapat membongkar rahasia menantunya. Dan Kris yang tadinya menangis menjadi tersenyum sinis kearah ibunya.

"Tetapi sayangnya dua orang anakmu adalah laki-laki" ucap nenek Wu dengan dingin.

"Ternyata ibuku adalah seorang jalang? Aku tidak menyangka nek. Haha" nenek Wu dan Kris tertawa bersama.

"Jadi intinya, ibu tidak menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Tetapi anak-anakmu sangat beruntung karena aku menyayangi mereka. Awal-awalnya kau memakai topeng yang menutupi sikapmu, tapi sekarang sudah menonjolkan."

Jaejoong menangis. Ia tidak suka seperti ini. Sudah cukup masa kecilnya dibully oleh teman-temannya. Ia berlari keluar ruang makan. Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan mertuanya.

"Jae.. jaejoong! Kau mau pergi kemana?" panggil Yunho pada sang istri. Ia juga mengejar istrinya. Yunho takut ditinggal oleh Jaejoong karena dia wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Nenek Wu mengisyratkan Kris untuk kekamar Sehun dimana Sehun dan Tao berada. Dia akan mengurusi masalah ini. Akhirnya mereka berpencar. Kris berlari kearah kamar adiknya untuk menemui Sehun dan Tao sedangkan nenek Wu kearah dimana anak dan menantunya, tapi tidak tahu dimana.

"Kau jangan pergi, Jae. Maafkan ibu-ku" mohon Yunho sambil berjongkok didepan Jaejoong yang berada didekat pintu keluar. Nenek Wu melihat adegan anak dan menantunya dengan melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Yun hiks..hiks..hiks" ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Kau pergi, disini pun tidak ada yang rugi" ucap nenek Wu yang selanjutnya tertawa jahat.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan tangannya agar sang suami melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku akan ikut dengan-mu" kata Yunho yang membuat nenek Wu membulatkan matanya. Kenapa anaknya bodoh sekali sih. Kenapa anaknya sekarang sudah tidak bijak dan tegas dan sekarang kehidupannya bergatung dengan wanita yang dari awal tidak disukainya.

"Yunho, kau memilih Jaejoong atau ibu?!" Tanya nenek Wu dengan tegas pada anaknya. Yunho diam sambil melihat ibunya.

"Jika kau memilih Jaejoong, jangan sekali-sekali bertemu dengan ibu dan semua warisan atau hartamu turun ke Yifan, Sehun dan Zitao. Aku tidak akan mau menganggap-mu anak lagi!"

Kaki Yunho bergerak maju kearah ibunya. Nenek Wu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

"Jika kau memilih ibu-mu, kau jangan mencari-ku dan anak kita. Ingat! Perusahaan Wu di Kanada bangkit lagi karena siapa?" ucap Jaejoong. Ada yang kata mengganjal sebenarnya.

"Anak kita?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Aku hamil dua bulan, Yun"

Nenek Wu tertawa lepas. Menurutnya ini adalah hal yang lucu "Kau hamil lagi? Seperti kucing saja hamil terus. Mending mau mengurusi anak itu. Nanti ujung-ujungnya juga diserahkan pada-ku, oh aku lupa kau kan bukan menantu-ku lagi. Kemungkinan kau menaruh anakmu dipanti asuhan" ucap nenek Wu dan tertawa lagi. Jaejoong melangkah pergi keluar. Yunho pun mengejar Jaejoong.

Entahlah perasaan nenek Wu sekarang. Antara senang karena Jaejoong pergi dari rumah dan sedih karena anak-nya tidak mau menuruti kata ibunya sendiri. Sebenarnya nenek Wu mempunyai banyak harta. Perusahaan yang diberikan pada Yunho hanya diKanada dan China. Masih banyak lagi yang akan ia berikan untuk Kris, Sehun, dan juga cucu perempuannya. Daripada memikirkan anaknya dan wanita itu, mending ia menyusul tiga cucunya.

.

.

.

Dikamar yang mendominasi warna biru muda, satu wanita dan dua laki-laki berada disana. Ya ini dikamar Sehun dan pasti kalian tau siapa orangnya. Tetapi satu wanita yaitu Tao sedang tertidur dalam pelukkan Kris. Mungkin Tao lelah sedaritadi menangis terus terusan. Kris juga membalas pelukkan Tao yang sedang tertidur sambil memejamkan matanya tapi tidak membawa jiwanya ke-alam mimpi. Sedangkan Sehun sedang main mobil-mobilan setelah tadi menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama gegenya.

**CRIET**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan nenek mereka dengan senyum merekah. Kris membuka matanya dan melihat aneh kearah neneknya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Nenek Wu menghampiri Sehun yang juga menatap aneh neneknya.

"Kenapa kalian melihat nenek seperti itu?" Tanya nenek Wu yang masih dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya, Yifan?"

"Jangan pura-pura, nek"

"Okeh. Aku berhasil mengeluarkan mama-mu dan .. sekaligus papa-mu"

"Kenapa papa juga pergi bersama mama, nek?" Tanya Sehun. Nenek Wu mengusap rambut Sehun dan mencium pipi cucunya. "Karena papamu tidak mau diatur oleh nenek"

"Yasudah"

"Tidak keberatankan?"

"Kalau mereka merasa bersalah dan tahu malu sih aku tidak keberatan nek. Mungkin saja suatu hari mereka akan minta maaf pada kita. Itupun kalau mereka berpikir" ucap Kris dengan dewasa. Nenek Wu melihat wanita yang berada disamping Kris.

"Yifan, Zitao tidur?" Tanya nenek Wu yang menghampiri Tao dan mengelus pipi halus Tao.

"Iya. Sepertinya dia lelah karena menangis tadi. Lihat saja matanya sampai sembab seperti itu"

"Tapi dia masih terlihat manis dan imut"

"Yaps"

"Nenek jadi ingat, waktu itu nenek pernah tanya padamu apakah Zitao cantik atau tidak dan kau menjawab biasa saja" nenek Wu menggoda cucunya dan Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau tidak tidur, Hunnahh..?" Tanya nenek Wu. Sehun menoleh ke nenek Wu dengan mata yang sayu. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantuk, tetapi dikasurku ada noona. Kasihan dia"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Yasudah. Yifan, bawa Zitao kekamarnya. Adikmu sudah ngantuk berat sepertinya"

Kris menggendong kekasihnya ala bridal style. Kris cukup kuat untuk menggendong tubuh seberat Tao. Ketika sampai di kamar Tao, Kris meletakkan kekasihnya dengan pelan takut sang putri terbangun. Ia mengelus rambut dan pipi pujaan hatinya. Ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Tao dirumahnya dan sekaligus mampir dihatinya. Dengan Tao, ia merasakan yang namanya cinta. Dengan Tao, dirinya mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Dengan Tao, dirinya bertaubat tidak mempermainkan wanita lainnya. Dan hanya dengan Tao, ia tidak akan menduakan atau bisa juga me-limakan Tao dengan wanita lain. Ia sangat sangat dan sangat mencintai Tao. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga Tao sampai tuhan mengijinkannya berada disampingnya.

Kris berpikir, akan meminang Tao dengan cepat. Ia ingin Tao menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya dan menjadi istri yang baik. Tetapi kapan itu akan tercapai? Entahlah. Tuhan pasti sudah merencanakannya.

_Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao dan pipi merah Tao. "Selamat malam my princess, Wu ZiTao"_

**_TBC_**

**_Assalamualaikum, saya balik lagi hahay, gimana? hurtnya kgak nge-feelkan? wahahaa.._**

**_Sebenernanya nih ff difile udah end, tapi saya males publishnya karna.. tak punya pulsa -_-_**

**_Saya publish hari ini juga saya lagi bahagi karna TVXQ ngeliris lagu sweat/answer ! ^^ *jiwa fanboy kumat*_**

**_Ohya, makasih udah ngoreksi cerita saya, katanya penggambaran Tao sbgai gadis bisu semakin gak terasa (penjabaran bhs tangan kurang dijelaskan), wah sya sangat berterima kasih pada anda. saya sudah berusaha untuk jelas, tapi hasilnya gini-gini aja._**

**_Thank's juga yang udah; Review,fav dan follow. Saya kgak bisa sebut satu-satu, pegel tangan saya-_-_**

**_TOLONG SILENT READERS JANGAN BACA KALO KGAK MAU MEMBERI AMAL DIKOTAK REVIEW!_**

**_Wassalamualaikum,_**


End file.
